Tellumo
Tellumo, real name Alphonse Brody, is an elemental type super Hero & member of the Champions of Peace. Biography Alphonse' parents were successful spe'lunkers who planned to bring him into the family business this was when his mutations first occured. Alphonse' mutation was elemental manipulation meaning he controlled the four elements (Fire, Water, Wind & Earth), this led to a cave-in, killing his parents & rendering him an orphan. Seeking a job where his powers would pay off he moved to Champion City to get a job as a police officer. Alphonse didn't manage to trick the employment office about his age so he seeked employment as a superhero. Alphonse is now Tellumo, possessing the power of nature. On his first outing as a hero Tellumo soars the skies hoping to get noticed by a team but to no avail. Night after night he returns to the streets to promote his image gradually running low on funds until fate crosses his path. Now unenthusiastic, Tellumo would simply walk down the street in civilian clothing pondering where to go next & how he could survive, he had no relatives, no money & no home. Continuing his walk along the pavement a hurried man brushes his shoulder while charging through the crowds immediately taking offense (while also being in a stressed state of mind) he lashes out. Striking the man across his face the man falls to the floor, another hits the floor also, a young girl not a day past 11 who has badly cut her head was lying alongside him unconscious. Filled with a mixture of sadness, guilt & regret he helped up the man & child while shouting apologies. While Tellumo apologised the man iss distant & scouts the area, after he accepts the apology the man picks up the unconscious child & hastily makes his way into the crowd. As Tellumo stares on he hears a high-pitched voice shout out... 'He's not my daddy! Hel...!' Which is then met with silence aside from the loud city traffic & murmering. Realizing the mistake he has just made Tellumo pushes through the streets scouring the crowds for the duo. Spotting the man entering the back of the van with the child Tellumo makes chase. Despite how close he was the crowds keep pouring in, uncaring to the situation at hand or the life at risk. Breaking through the group, Tellumo is unable to reach the vehicle as it speeds away. Knowing that this childs' life is in his hands but lacking time to change into his costume he carelessly rips the ground up from beneath him & flings it into the air with him riding upon it. Reaching into his bag he pulls out his googles, throwing them upon himself while maintaing balance on his underdeveloped vehicle.Tellumo realises that he couldn't try anything to drastic as the child was in the van, his decision is to wait until the van slowed or stopped completely. After following them until nightfall, the vehicle parks outside the city in an abandoned house, the girl is pulled in blindfolded & handcuffed by two men while one stays outside to smoke a cigarette. Halfway through the cigarette Tellumo lowers the rock a foot above the kidnappers head, breaks a chunk off of the large section of pavement & terrakinetically shapes it around the kidnappers; mouth, eyes, hands & feet. The smoker is pulled to the ground by his restraints, he is then dragged back into the van. Peering into the window, Tellumo sees that one of the remaining duo is on the phone whilst the other stood guard outside the room with a gun. With the need of stealth to reduce chances of the hostage dying Tellumo intensifies the wind seeping through the window he is ducking behind, falling into the trap, the sentry, under the command of the phone holder, moves towards the window to close it. Grasping onto the gunmans' hands with his now rock covered hands, Tellumo pulled in the man & in a split second punches him thus rendering the sentry unconscious. Climbing into the open window he turns to see the phone holder pointing a handgun at him from across the room. Tellumo tells him not to fire as it wouldn't kill him but it would backfire on the kidnapper, briefly smirking the thug fires but as he does the gun handle heats up & burns his hand. The gun drops to the floor as the thug cradles on the floor holding his hand Tellumo explains that he moved the spark away from the bullet & used it to start a flame within the guns handle thus heating it up. Tellumo then unties the girl while assuring her of her safety, while the girl is inside the house he restrains the two in the getaway van & calls the police. With the memory behind them Tellumo flies the girl back to her home. Tellumo is greeted by the girls' father who breaks down in tears at the site of his daughter who also is in a fit of tears. The man invites him into his home & introduces himself as a high earning bank owner. The father deduces Tellumos' identity as Alphonse Brody as his parents had left him a large amount of money, as well as a picture of Alphonse wearing his goggles, in the event of their death & the father is in charge of the deposit. The father tells Alphonse that he has enough funds to supply him until 30 years of age & that with interest even longer. With his money problems now solved & a promising career as a hero in sight Tellumo decides that he will stay in Champion City to fight injustice... 'Powers:' Elemental manipulation: Fire, earth, water (ice included) & air manipulation used in many different ways. These are either simple blasts of each element e.g. fire burst or boulder throw, or constructs e.g. a giant fist of ice. Other ways are situational & can be used for solving real-super-world problems, for example removing the oxygen around a bomb to reduce the blast radius, covering it in water, ice or earth to limit the impact or manipulating the flames to stop destruction. Tellumo has a unique view of his powers not viewing it as powerful as other powers but he utilises his ability in ways that can mimic the 'better' powers e.g. constantly shifting the air in the room weakly so that if an area in the room has no air flowing where it previously was then it means there is a movement making it appear he has enhanced reflexes or telepathy. Tellumo also has a connection to the element he is contact with e.g. he can feel the movements on the earth if he touches it, this also extends to the water & ice. Above average intellect: Although he's not a genius, Tellumo has a unique way of thinking, rather than outside the box it's easier described as there's a box on earth & Tellumo is on mars, that allows him to view a situation in a different way that will usually work to his favour. Tellumo also has a seemingly infinite amount of random knowledge that rivals an answer sheet to a pub quiz, in odd situations this could mean the different between life & death. Limited resistance to controlled elements: Likely due to his control of the elements, Tellumo has limited resistance to heat, cold, fire & can (as stupid as this sounds) go without air for longer periods than most people. These are all limited in the sense that Tellumo can freeze in the arctic or still burn to death but not as fast as others. 'Sentient element bond': That made up phrase describes how when in the vicinity of an element that he can manipulate events similar to luck manipulation occur, this is due to the connection that the earth feels with him therefore wanting to protect him. AN example of this occuring would be as Tellumo walks through a burning building the flanes will either recede to not harm him or altogether cease. 'Weaknesses' Movement needed: Tellumo needs to use his body to control the elements for example moving his arm forward can create a blast of fire. If his movement is stopped so are his powers, most effective way of doing this would be knocking him unconscious as it would require a lot of supplies to restrain his arms, legs, toes, head, fingers etc... Teenager: This seems an odd choice but people tend to forget that Tellumo is a teenager this means he's not as strong as the adults, super-powered or not, he has to fight. Not only that but hormones, puberty & more is ravaging him aswell. Category:Characters